


Into The Dream World With Freddy Krueger

by Queen_Horror



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Horror/pseuds/Queen_Horror
Summary: Freddy understands the dream world all too well; it's his world, he controls all of its happenings. But one night, a surprise visitor invades Freddy's world to get his good dose of revenge (set during Freddy V.S Jason)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either fandom I'm writing about; I'm just a fangirl.

Freddy Krueger moved swiftly throughout his land of dreams. Swiftly... Yes, swiftly and in no way roaming about in a terrifying manner. He liked to believe that he was actually quite the charmer, despite the hideous burn marks, worn clothing, and perverted actions. His vocabulary was not something to be proud of either, as he called many of his victims' unintelligent names before submitting them to his wretched claw.

"Welcome to prime time, bitch!" he was once quoted saying before shoving a poor girls head through a television set. Her death was ruled a suicide, of course. How it frustrated Freddy that not everyone was so motivated by fear. 

Tonight, his kill was quick and easy; "just a flick of the wrist," said Freddy, and the young girl was found outside of the dream world drowned in her bathtub.

"Freddy," a stern yet quiet voice faded into the dream demons sleep. "We talked about this. You don't drown them, and I let you keep your kill count ahead of mine." 

Krueger slowly stood to his feet, shocked and perplexed. "Jason?..." he smaller killer looked up at the man in a hockey mask. "H-How are you...But I..." He stopped before he mumbled, "you can't be here, Jason, this is my world."

Freddy couldn't see it, but Jason was smirking underneath his mask. "if you're so in control of your dream world, you must have wanted me here. That's all I can say."

"I didn't know you could say anything..." Freddy mumbled, stumbling back as the larger killer moved forward. 

"Everything's better when you're dreaming Freddy, it always is."

"Not always..."

Jason took a giant step toward the dream killer, which caused him to stumble and fall to the ground in fear. 

"What, killing people in your dreams isn't all it's cracked up to be? Try living in my world." Jason reached down to pick Freddy up, but Freddy clawed carefully at Jason's stomach to warn him away. 

"No, we're not doing this now. Go away, Jason! Leave me to my own devices!" 

Jason smirked again. "No can do pal, you wanted to have the higher kill count, and we made a promise to each other. You broke that promise. There will be consequences."

Freddy's eyes widened. He had no idea what Jason had in store for him. 

 

 

Felt cute, might make a few chapters of this later, idk.


	2. Freddy Gets Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy had no idea this would happen... 
> 
> Might post more chapters later.

Freddy backed away unsuccessfully; Jason was nearly on top of him.

"Get up and fight like a man, Krueger!" Jason demanded as he pulled at the collar of the smaller killer's sweater.

"How about we just kiss and make up instead?" offered Freddy sheepishly. "our fans will eat it up! Remember that documentary of our lives, Freddy v.s Jason? Yeah, they wanted a whole lot more action in that film. Let's say we give it to them, eh? Call it even?"

"Hell no, I'm not kissing you!" Jason spat "I only like women, you don't have the right parts."

Freddy chuckled. "It's the dream world, my friend, I can have any kind of parts I want. Now, come on, kiss and make up."

"No!" Jason shouted, much louder this time, kicking Krueger where the sun don't shine. "See? Not my type."

In defense, Freddy slashed Jason's stomach with his weapon of choice; the knife hand. The taller killer cried out in pain while the other grinned menacingly. "Well then, a fight it is. A fight till the death. And this time, you won't come out alive!" 

Jason had no issue with this; as it's what he wanted all along. He brought forth his own weapon; the machete. "One, two, Jason's coming for you..." he sang. 

"No! Jason! Stop!" pleaded Freddy. "That's MY song! you can't have it!"

Jason chuckled "It's my world now. Three four better lock your door..."

"Jason..." Freddy warned again, stepping back. 

"Five six, grab your crucifix..."

"Stop!" 

"Seven, eight, better stay up late. Nine, ten, Jason's coming again!" Jason swung his weapon viciously at Freddy who desperately tried to dodge the attacks, but was failing miserably. His sweater was being torn to shreds as blood poured out from all over his body. "That's not even how the song goes," Freddy huffed. "It's, 'nine, ten, never sleep again,' ya big stupid dummy!"

"Like I said," smirked Jason. "This is my world now." He backed Freddy into a corner, and there was no escape. 

What would become of the living nightmare on Elm Street?


	3. No Escape For Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Freddy get out of this one?

Freddy squirmed uncomfortably, giving that obvious look of fear he had displayed in that "documentary" Freddy had been talking about. 

"You scared?" asked Jason, smirking under his mask. 

"N-No..." Freddy mumbled.

Jason took his machete and placed it under Freddy's chin, forcing it up to face him. "I think you are scared, I've seen that look in your eyes before, you just don't wanna tell ME about it, which, I guess I understand. You did really mess up Freddy..."

"I know! I Know!" Freddy pleaded with his eyes. "Look, Jason, I didn't mean to! It just, I don't know, kinda happened that way."

Jason sighed, holding his weapon of choice closer to the smaller killer's throat. "You're lying. Don't even try that with me. Why did you do that? Of all the ways you could have killed somebody, why drowning? Why the VERY thing we agreed to you wouldn't do? Freddy..." Jason shook his head, lowering his machete. "We talked about what I wouldn't do, didn't we? Do you remember that?"

Freddy trembled still, looking wide-eyed and afraid. "I... I don't wanna talk about that right now Jason, let's go back to the part where you try to murder me again."

"Try?" Jason chuckled. "I don't have to try, Freddy, you're shaking in your boots. Didn't you say you wanted to 'kiss and make up' instead? What happened to you begging me for your life?"

Freddy stood silent, but his eyes did all the talking for him. 

Jason nodded. "You don't want to talk about your fears. You, big strong dream killer who loves to prey on peoples fears, doesn't wanna talk about his own. Figures."

Freddy relaxed a little. "Not that, I just wanna move on to bigger and better things, you know? Glad we could see eye to eye here."

"Yeah, no Freddy." Jason took a big step towards Krueger, so much so that he was now right up against the burnt killer's chest. "We, me and you, are gonna talk about your fears! All right, so, what is it that I promised you I wasn't gonna do? You promised me you wouldn't dorn people, what did I promise?" 

Freddy swallowed hard and tried to wriggle out of the grip Jason now had on him. "Jason, let go of me!"

"Not so fast buddy," Jason said, and he repeated his question to Freddy again as if he had already heard it. Of course, Freddy heard it, he was just trying to prolong the inevitable. 

"Well," Freddy began, "You said you'd let me have the higher kill count. That's all. Nothing more to say about it. Now, let me go." This time, Freddy didn't even try to escape Jason's grasp. There was no escaping it. Jason was the stronger killer. Freddy wondered at that moment if he even wanted to escape it. His hold on him was secure; the only stable thing in his life right now. Did he really want to break this hold? Even with his greatest enemy? Perhaps not...

Jason could sense that Freddy wasn't going to try and escape anymore, so he didn't tighten his grip. "I promised you something else too, you know what it is. Say it."

Freddy looked at the ground. He did know. And now he felt guilty rather than just afraid to say it out loud. This seemed to be Jason's motive all along, and sensing his guilt, Jason loosened his grip. Freddy responded by clinging tighter to Jason's arms, while Jason patted Freddy on the back. "I'm not mad anymore," Jason sighed. "Just say it."

"You..." Freddy's voice cracked "You um... You promised you wouldn't burn anybody because that was the equivalent to me drowning someone; we said we wouldn't play on each other's fears, and that I could have the higher kill count because you said it didn't matter how many you killed, just as long as you killed."

"Yeah," Jason nodded. "That's it. Now, with that out of the way, we still have a whole bunch to talk about."


End file.
